Faith
Faith Divine Spells *''Radiance ''- The cleric channels holy energies into a teammate up to 20 feet away, healing them for 1 HP per point of faith spent. *''Path of Light ''- The cleric's faith travels in a straight path for 10 feet, healing all those it passes through for 1 HP per point of faith spent. *''Smite ''- At the cost of 3 points of faith the cleric imbues their weapon with might, causing their next successful attack to deal an additional 1d6 holy damage. *''Turn Undead ''- The cleric sunders the dark energies keeping the undead alive, dealing holy damage to them equal to 1/4 their current HP plus 1 additional point of damage per point of faith spent. *''Healing Touch'' - Holy energies course through the cleric's hand, healing a teammate in melee range for 3 HP per point of faith spent. *''Hands of the Gods'' - The cleric invokes the protection of a god upon themselves or a teammate up to 15 feet away, causing the next incoming attack to be reduced by 1 point of damage per point of faith spent. This ability does not stack with itself. *''Weapon of the Order'' - Increases all damage the cleric deals on their next successful attack by 1 per point of faith spent and converts the damage type to Holy. *''Blades of Light'' - The cleric spends 4 points of faith to call down a barrage of heavenly swords, dealing 1d10 damage to all enemies within 15 feet. *''Heavenly Host'' - Expending 6 points of faith, the cleric calls down a holy spirit to watch over the party for 1d6 turns, healing all party members for 4 HP per turn. *''Retribution'' - At the cost of 5 points of faith, the cleric deals holy damage to an enemy equal to 1/2 the damage that enemy dealt to party members. *''Enlightenment ''- By spending 6 points of faith, the cleric boosts all stats of themselves or an ally by 4 for 2 plus 1d6 turns. Blessings *'Sanctum' - While this blessing remains active, all party members take reduced damage from magical attacks equal to the clerics wisdom modifier. *'Holy Inspiration' - While this blessing is active, party members get a +2 bonus to all intelligence based skill checks. *'Unfaltering' - While this blessing is active, party members may re-roll a failed Fortitude Save roll once. *'Alacrity' - While this blessing is active, party members gain a +2 bonus to all Reflex Save rolls. *'Retribution' - While this blessing is active, enemies that make an attack attempt upon a party member take 1d4 holy damage. This damage is dealt whether the attack was successful or not. *'Renewal' - While this blessing is active, whenever a party member takes damage, at the start of their next turn they are healed for an amount equal to 1/4th of the damage taken. *'Communion '- While this blessing is active, party members gain a bonus of +1 to their wisdom score for each party member effected.